bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Crasher BB
Crasher BB (クラシヤー BB) is a supporting character appearing in the anime series Crash B-Daman. He is the main announcer of the series. Appearance Crasher BB is a friendly-looking dirty blonde-haired man wearing a red beret, orange-tinted visor and a lapel which is mandatory for his job as an announcer. His clothes consists of a torn denim jacket, maroon unitard, red fingerless gloves, sand-colored holsters and black boots. Personality Crasher BB is mostly renowned for speaking a lot of Engrish. He usually speaks Engrish to end his sentences or even speaks an entire sentence in Engrish. Just like his predecessors Master Kōryakuō (Super B-Daman), Vinnie V (Battle B-Daman), and successor B-Der RYU (Cross Fight B-Daman); Crasher BB possesses a lively and friendly personality which is ideal for the main announcer of the series. Biography Background Crasher BB is the main announcer of the series working directly for the JBA. He is the announcer for the B1 Crash Cup and World Grand Prix. He is usually seen riding a hot-air balloon. Crash B-Daman Battles Crasher BB is an announcer. He fought no battles. Quotes Most of Crasher BB's quotes involve Engrish. For that purpose, the Romaji will also be included. *"Good morning B1! Wake up! I am Emcee, Crasher BB!"' (Episode 9)' *"Welcome B-Ders!" (Episode 9) *"After reaching the island, you will have to fight by groups. Those who fail to find companions, BOOM! GOOD-BYE!"' (Episode 9) '[Shima de no ichi yozen wa sonotori wo natte morau. Tori wo fuune datta na, BOOM! GOOD-BYE!] *"B-Ders and everyone should be close SO FRIENDS!" (Episode 9) [Biida tachi, minna tomodachi SO FRIENDS!] *"GREAT! Competitors Kazuma Miyoshi, Mitaka Kandori, Kodoh Kuraki showed UNBELIEVABLE SPEED! First to GO! CONGRATULATIONS!"' (Episode 9)' [GREAT! Miyoshi Kazuma, Kandori Mitaka, Kuraki Kodou-senshuu UNBELIEVABLE SPEED! Ichi GO! CONGRATULATIONS!] *"GOOD JOB! That's a beautiful shot! Not only that, he was able to get it at one shot! THAT'S COOL!" (Complimenting Kodoh, Episode 10) [GOOD JOB! Migoto ni ippatsu de! Iya, reikaku de ichigeki de tometta ze! THAT'S COOL!] *"Thank you for waiting. Sorry to keep everyone waiting! We'll all begin now! ALRIGHT! Let's announce the groups for the preliminaries ARE YOU READY? I'm going to announce now! YEAH!" (Episode 11) [Thank you waiting. Minna omachikanna da! Jiyasasu buchikomasu ze! ALRIGHT! Junjunkesshou wo kumi yo satsu no da ARE YOU READY? Iki ni chimau ze! YEAH!] *"I'M A GROWN KID! So, I won't keep you guys waiting!" (Episode 11) [I'M A GROWN KID! So, kimi wa watashi wo shinnai ze!] *"WHY WHY WHY?! Competitor Teruma actually dived into the mud!" (Describing Teruma, Episode 11) '[''WHY WHY WHY?! Teruma-senshuu ga doro na kae ga mogutte shimatta!] *"DYNAMITE! They fell at the same time! Who's the winner?" '''(Episode 11 after Teruma and Jubee's battle) [DYNAMITE! Koure wa futari-tomo dochi ga? Dochira wa kattan da?] *"OH YEAH! These two contestants definitely made this battle exciting for us to watch. To make things more complicated here's ~ MY PRESENT FOR YOU! BYE-BYE Hope that warms you up BABY!" (during Hitto vs Kaito, Episode 11) [OH YEAH! Futari-tomo naka omoshiroi battoru misette kureru jannai. Homette-yaru ze soure jaa~MY PRESENT FOR YOU! BYE-BYE Attsuku re yo BABY!] Trivia Gallery Crasherbb_ep9_01.png Crasherbb_ep9_02.png Crasherbb_ep9_03.png Crasherbb_ep9_04.png Crasher_bb_ep10_01.png Crasher_bb_ep10_02.png Crasher_bb_ep10_03.png Crasher_bb_ep11_01.png Crasher_bb_ep11_02.png Crasher_bb_ep11_03.png Crasher_bb_ep11_04.png Category:Male Characters Category:Crash B-Daman